


Self-reflective poem

by notjuli



Series: School Work [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Prose Poem, Self-Reflection, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjuli/pseuds/notjuli
Summary: A poem I wrote for my English teacher at the beginning of this year as a getting-to-know-you type of assignment.
Series: School Work [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556440
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Self-reflective poem

**Author's Note:**

> A poem I wrote for my English teacher at the beginning of this year as a getting-to-know-you type of assignment.

> Young kid, all alone,
> 
> Read your books,
> 
> Go to school,
> 
> Recess with the teachers it is.
> 
> Young kid, make friends?
> 
> Don't cry, don't cry.
> 
> Young kid, no friends,
> 
> Make your own,
> 
> Find them in books,
> 
> Later online.
> 
> Young kid, how are you?
> 
> I'm fine, I'm fine.
> 
> Not so young anymore,
> 
> Things are bad,
> 
> Were they ever not?
> 
> You are fine.
> 
> Not-young kid, why are you sad?
> 
> I need more than two lines to answer that.
> 
> Not-young kid,
> 
> Learn a lot, you always liked to,
> 
> Found things you like,
> 
> Hush, don't tell.
> 
> Not-young kid, much less books,
> 
> Reading on the internet now it is.
> 
> Older now, barely a kid anymore,
> 
> Things are better, finally,
> 
> Not so sad, have some friends,
> 
> Interests are coming back, writing is fun.
> 
> Almost an adult now, terrifying.
> 
> What comes next?


End file.
